


笔记

by QinLian



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QinLian/pseuds/QinLian
Summary: 由记者克拉克·肯特的笔记展开的一系列记述，仿照神怪漫画中以露易丝的叙述作为旁白的方式，同时会有主世界超蝙的梗例如氪星玫瑰、小氪、苹果派。





	笔记

**Author's Note:**

> 在这里克拉克和布鲁斯只是两个普通人

**“在学者杰克逊•阿尔伯特——或者说是‘疯博士赛科’，与他的‘永恒之民’造神计划被终结之后，正义联盟在他们新的大厅召开了发布会。其间我那精明又咄咄逼人的女上司，露易丝•莱恩，向超人发问：**

**“‘超人先生，’她说，‘政府声称赛科被关起来了，但我们都知道你杀了他，不是吗？’**

**“‘我无法回答你这个问题，’超人说，‘我们按政府要求对犯人的处理保密。’**

**“‘看看，先生们，这就是所谓的正义。’露易丝说，‘以暴制暴的黑暗专制。’**

**“超人不再看着发言稿，他正视她，有一瞬间我担心她会被突然射出的热视线烧焦。**

**“但是并没有。**

**“‘莱恩小姐，’超人说道，‘你真的了解黑暗吗？’**

**“‘不了解’对记者来说是一种非常冒犯的表述，我猜露易丝同样感觉到冒犯。‘您这是什么意思，’她说，‘我是个记者，我当然……’**

**“‘没错，你是个记者。’超人打断她，‘你可能乔装打扮混进一个嗑药的酒吧，想揭露那点微不足道的兴奋剂交易，但是你永远不知道它后门的垃圾箱里装过多少个被谋杀的醉鬼；你可能随军去过阿富汗，或者伊拉克，但你没做过佣兵，你没见过前线的尸体，没见过战争贩子是怎么样和政府用人命来讨价还价；你可能摆出一副圣母一样的脸屈尊到移民区，采访一下你们所说的底层人民，但是女士，相信我，一个从小在那儿长大的孩子都比你知道的多。’**

**“露易丝看起来愤怒且无话可说。而我是她的同事，这番针对记者的攻击言论太过极端，我不知道这位超人对我们的职业抱有什么成见，但我在那一刻为露易丝心怀不平。**

**“这时超人从他的座位上飘浮起来。**

**“‘你根本就不了解黑暗。’他说，然后向外飞去。其余的两位成员跟在他身后。”**

**——摘自 克拉克•肯特的笔记**

华盛顿特区，正义大厦——

“我不懂，”蝙蝠侠念着报纸说，“我们把所有的细节都说了，可他们看起来还是不相信。”

“因为在普里皮亚季跟那个疯子殊死搏斗的不是他们。”超人说。

而女神贝卡直接对他说道：“别看报纸了，柯克，对了解真相毫无用处。”

朗斯特姆为了这句话不甚赞同地瘪下嘴。事实上，每天早晨送到这里的报纸都只有蝙蝠侠会看，有那么一个星期，华盛顿邮报还特地派出专员来拍摄他下楼拿早报的身影。

但他看报也绝不是为了“了解真相”之类的，柯克只是想在这种越来越往非人类道路上靠近的生活里保留一些日常的人性化体验。

而他的两位伙伴似乎时刻都在打破他的幻想。

超人扯走了他的报纸，用力过大，在他手里留下一小张破碎的边角。“贝卡说得对，”埃尔南说，“这玩意没什么用，你该出去转转找点‘东西’填饱你的小肚子。”

“我不想填饱我的‘小肚子’，”柯克语气干瘪地说道，“而且那些‘东西’往往都是人。”

“去吧，”埃尔南以一种绝对是在给他做X光片的眼神瞅着他，“你需要一点血。”

啊哦——蝙蝠侠暗地里想——至少报纸上有一条说的是对的：超人是个暴君。

他在夜晚的哥谭飞行，埃尔南跟在他身后，凉风吹过超人的衣摆，滴水兽的雕像看着他们。

柯克本不想带着这个尾巴的，但是埃尔南态度强硬。

“如果你觉得尴尬我可以飞远点儿不看你吃晚餐，但是我一定要知道你吃了。”他在两人出门的时候这样说，此时他们在低空中搜寻着罪犯。

“你知道的，没有血液供应我其实还能活很久，只是饥饿感在作怪。”柯克在前方降低了高度，逆行的风把他的声音带给紧随其后的人。

埃尔南不赞同他：“在人造血浆稳定之前我不会看着我们三个里有一个饿死的，不然我可能要给你点儿‘试管血’了。”

如果柯克还可以脸红，现在他大概已经涨红了脸。

“不，谢谢。”他说。

那个埃尔南拿来装血的小试管是他们心照不宣的秘密，那里面总是装着一管阿曼德·沃勒想尽办法也没能搞到手的氪星人血样。

他们最终在黎明到来之前找到了小巷子里的抢劫犯，埃尔南履行他的承诺远远地飞走，但他动用了超级视力看着蝙蝠侠进食。

这才是黑暗——他想，看着那巷尾里悄无声息的杀戮场面。

后来贝卡被他们回来时的动静吵醒。“真的？”这个活了千万年的神难以置信地说，“继千里送外卖之后你开始盯着他吃饭了？”

柯克已经羞怯地躲回房间里了，埃尔南毫不在意地回答她：“差不多是这样。”

贝卡抱起手臂看着他，她的眼神就仿佛埃尔南是个诱拐未成年漂亮孩子的变态，而只要他胆敢做出一点对不起这个孩子的坏事，女神就会把他揍进地心的熔岩里。

“你看上去一点都不担心‘公平计划’。”最终她提起这个与柯克无关的话题。

“他们杀不死我，没有人能杀死我。”埃尔南回答，“倒是你，你跟他们的联络人好像相处得挺愉快。”

“特雷弗让我满意，”贝卡不避讳地说道，“各方面来说，比起你更让我满意。”

“那看来我还是你‘最糟糕名单’上的一部分了？”

“是的，你糟透了。”贝卡说，“所以别让我看见我们的小蝙蝠因为你不开心。”

她在走回房间之前回头看了一眼：“否则你知道，我能杀死你的。”

不得不说埃尔南有点被悚住了。“这是个玩笑对吧。”他笑着说。

“嗯哼。”关上门时贝卡给了他一个“谁知道呢”的笑容。

 

 

**“尽管有时候我对正义联盟的一些做法感到震惊，但不得不承认它们都是有效的，也许正是因为从来没有人这样做过。**

**“对此布鲁斯也持赞成意见——事实上他对这些新统治者的态度非常好。**

**“‘我要赞助他们，’某次他开完董事会同我说，‘而我相信这笔投资会大赚的。’**

**“布鲁斯一直是个十分精明的人，他不像是在人们眼前装出来的那样庸碌无为。我信任他，但这次我觉得他有点莽撞了。**

**“‘你觉得他们能改变这个世界？’我问布鲁斯。**

**“‘我相信他们是正义的，而且我很笃定这一点。’在我惊讶的目光中，他向我解释，‘我是不是没有告诉过你，克拉克，十年前，我还很小的时候，我和我父母去看夜场电影，我们提早离场了，在哥谭那条著名的犯罪巷里遇上了持枪抢劫。**

**“‘那时他已经用枪顶住我父亲的头了，然后，一个吸血鬼救了我们。**

**“‘没错，所以我相信他们始终是正义的。’”**

**——摘自克拉克·肯特的笔记**

 

哥谭，韦恩庄园——

“我就不该来。”

柯克·朗斯特姆气愤地跺了跺脚，那双鞋子太过板硬，不如他的制服靴子合适；西装的领带勒着他的脖子，大厅的灯也太明亮了，没有护目镜，他的双眼被刺得发痛。

最难以忍受的是：这里人太多了。

大多数是些他学生时代绝对没法见到的社会名流，他们自发地围着这三个神明站成一个圈，从自以为安全的距离外观察他们。

柯克感觉到他的四颗獠牙正在挣扎着要钻出来露个相——这通常代表着他开始紧张了。他尝试用舌尖把它们顶回去。

一只宽大的手掌遮住他的视线，挡住人群和四周壁灯的强光。

“你大学的时候是不是根本没去过酒吧？”超人的声音来自他背后，埃尔南体贴地替他挡着光，一边又十分欠揍地调侃他的社恐。

柯克瞬间就失去了想道谢的念头。

“在酒吧没人会围着你看。”他反驳。

“哦，那没有区别。”贝卡悠闲地说，“在酒吧人们通常也会盯着我看。”她甚至端着一个鸡尾酒杯，里面装着粉红色的利口酒。

埃尔南礼貌地赞美了她：“那是因为你美貌惊人，贝卡。”

女神昂起头接受了他的称赞，四周开始亮起闪光灯，企图将这位神裔俊美的姿态留在底片上。

柯克为这些闪光小小地瑟缩了一下，但紧接着大厅的正门开了，那个宴请他们的人出现在门口。没有给他适应的时间，整个会场里突然强光大盛，所有枪炮般的镜头都对准了姗姗来迟的庄园主人——布鲁斯·韦恩。

记者、随行摄影师，他们疯狂地按动镜头，想看看这个胆敢将怪物请进家的阔佬有没有任何头脑疯癫的迹象。在柯克眼中就仿佛看到了一朵放射着剧烈白光的花朵，他躲在埃尔南的手掌后拼命地向对方怀里缩去，眼球像要爆裂一般地刺痛着。

超人看向那些闪亮的人造光源，所有端着相机的人都在屏幕里看见他双眼亮起的红光，接着他们昂贵的相机开始冒烟，闪光灯的罩口烧出一个细小的洞来，损毁了里面的LED灯管。

“Bravo，太精彩了。”布鲁斯·韦恩鼓着掌向他们走来，“记者先生们，我相信韦恩大宅的灯火能补偿你们在打光方面的损失。”

这时柯克正迷蒙地挤着眼从埃尔南的手臂后面钻出来，他看见这个据说给他们的大楼出过资的男人和埃尔南握手。他的脑子嗡嗡响，听不清他们讲了什么，他正要抬起手揉揉发痛的眼角，这个人又握住了他的手。

“我从没想到蝙蝠侠在面具底下是这样的，”韦恩说，“你为什么要遮起来呢，你比起另外两位毫不逊色。”

“什么？”他耳朵里的蜂鸣减轻了，但他听不懂这个韦恩说的话。

“我们的新朋友在夸你好看。”埃尔南替他答道，一只手保护性地把他拽向身后。

“哦……”柯克回想着自己的长相：红眼睛和惨白的死人肤色，“我不觉得我长得好看。”

韦恩丝毫没被他的无动于衷打击到。“别这么说，”他看起来想拍蝙蝠侠的肩膀（被超人拦了回去），“你要是这样想那我就得为《惊情四百年》正名——在遇到你之后我一直都觉得它超烂。”

柯克注意到了那个“一直”。“我们以前见过吗？”他问。

“是的，”韦恩朝他微笑起来，“十年前，在犯罪巷。”

接下来就是一个有钱人的酒会该有的一切：香槟、舞池，还有记者。韦恩向他们介绍了自己的朋友，并强调他与正义联盟这场跨越政治高度的联谊将由这位记者来见证。

“我信任克拉克，他有非常公正的职业操守，如果不是担心他在报社受到排挤，我真想雇他当传记作者——‘Wayne or Lose’，成功学之类的。”这位远比看起来要更精明的富商开玩笑地说，而他的记者克拉克因为这个笑话十分腼腆地笑着。

他们从地球聊到太阳系，甚至聊了聊天启星，贝卡被布鲁斯逗得咯咯直笑——连埃尔南都没见过她咯咯笑。

“他真讨人喜欢。”贝卡说，然后她笑着跟这个花花公子下到舞池去跳舞了，留下埃尔南和柯克跟克拉克站在一起。

“你想去跳舞吗？”埃尔南突然问道。太突然了，克拉克确认了一遍他不是在问自己。

“你在问我？”蝙蝠侠又替他确认了一遍，“我不会跳舞，而且我没有舞伴。”

埃尔南装模作样地在他面前弓下腰，伸出一只手邀请他：“我不介意当你的舞伴，起码你不会踩痛我的脚。”

那一刻他觉得埃尔南·盖拉弯腰从下往上看着他的神情实在是英俊非常，但他们旁边还站着一个记者，而这个记者显然已经感到尴尬了。

“这里的任何一个人踩你的脚你都不会觉得痛。”柯克只好面无表情地拒绝他，“而且我是不会和你跳女步的。”

于是超人重新站直了身体。“真遗憾，”他颇有深意地说道，“你欠我一支舞。”

克拉克小声地咳嗽了一下：“抱歉，我去接个电话。”

他飞也似的逃走了。

宴会进入后半段的时候，后院的泳池开放了，将这场集会向着某个更暴露的方向推进着，很多人换上了泳衣。

当然这些人群的焦点都还是正义联盟和他们新晋的合作人，尤其是那些精明到生下来就会数数的富商家小姐们，她们轻而易举地就看出这只吸血蝙蝠生性温顺。抛开他的食性不谈，打着领结的朗斯特姆先生心机单纯，人畜无害得好比一只基蒂猪鼻蝠。

她们拿出上到外祖母下到自己这小半辈子参详男人的经验看透了这一点，把他围堵在游泳池边，用年轻姑娘和比基尼泳衣的攻势大肆袭击他。

“能给我们看看你的尖牙吗？”“你的眼睛是本来就这么红，还是变成了吸血鬼之后才这么漂亮？”“我能摸摸你的脸吗，蝙蝠先生？它好像没什么温度。”“你的手也特别冷……”“哦小可怜，真希望我能给你暖暖。

诸如此类。柯克看起来确实可怜极了，他想说什么，但他应对不暇，只好窘迫地半张着嘴，把他的獠牙暴露在外。这场景让那些人都兴奋极了，甚至有人伸出手想摸上一下。柯克不得不向后躲闪，他面对这个由年轻肉体和戏弄意味构建起的包围圈，就仿佛面对着二十个死而复生的乔·切尔那样如临大敌，像训练时做格挡那样把双手拦在胸前。

他四处寻找他的救命稻草：贝卡还在和布鲁斯跳舞；埃尔南，埃尔南远远地在大厅里瞅着他被一群好奇的人围攻，甚至举起酒杯向他倾斜了一下，示意自己看到他了。

但他没有上来帮忙，柯克能很清楚地看到他的表情——他脸上的每一根小胡子都挂满了愉悦，显然很乐意欣赏联盟好友的这个模样。

连他的眼神里都是捉弄和戏谑的闪光，他举起杯子，朝柯克做了个口型：

“好好享受。”他说。

这就是柯克·朗斯特姆能看到的最后一幕，接着他一脚踩空，整个人朝后摔进了韦恩家大得奢侈的游泳池。

这世上如果有人会把游泳池修得跟深水区一样，那他一定是脑子有病——这是他在水里扑腾的时候想到的第一句话。他不太需要呼吸了，但水呛进肺里依旧很难受，尤其是像这样在浮力和重力的角逐中折腾了半天还是没能用脚着地，他呛得更难受了。

这时一只手拉住他，把他从液体环境中拽了出来。他听见之前那些姑娘们疯狂的大笑，和埃尔南拍着他后背说：“放松，你太紧张了。”

他没法答话，游泳池的水还堵在他气管里，难受极了，他趴在埃尔南肩膀上皱着脸把它咳出来，而超人托着他悬在泳池正上方。

他们上岸时差不多所有人都围在这里，一方面是因为蝙蝠侠落水这种娱乐性新闻，一方面是因为托马斯•韦恩也亲自出来向他道歉。

大部分是宴会举办不周之类的客套话，但显然老韦恩也掩盖不住想笑的意图；至于他的两位伙伴，自然是毫不留情地拿他取笑。而当他裹着埃尔南的外衣被揽着往外走的时候，他发誓他看见布鲁斯•韦恩背过身笑到发颤。

“我再也不会来酒会了。”他湿漉漉地躲在埃尔南那件风衣里，庄园外的风真的很冷。

“别这么说，”贝卡帮他把散开的头发别回耳后，“我们下次会看好你不让你被小姑娘吃了的。

那个见死不救的氪星人正讨好地拍着他的背，给他顺气。

他记仇地瞪了他一眼。“那我也不会来了。”

都是埃尔南的错——他坚决不承认这一切的起因只是他被十来个胆大妄为的姑娘给欺负得无力还手。

 

 

**“那场酒会之后我对正义联盟的印象有所改观，或许是因为神明也有人性的一面，更何况他们人性的一面确实非常值得喜爱。**

**“没错，我是在说第二天铺天盖地的报导，全国人民一起讨论蝙蝠侠到底会不会游泳之类的；但我也想说：当你和他们一起谈论政治、科学，只要避开那几个敏感的话题，他们甚至会告诉你他们喜欢听什么歌。（顺带一提：超人喜欢弗拉明戈。）**

**“这才让我真正意识到，生活是属于每一个人的，并不因为他们是神族、外星人，或者变异人而有区别。他们在感情上和我们如此相似，我得感谢布鲁斯给我这个机会。**

**“此外，在我写这些的时候我总是不停地在想：他们在人类中生存过，他们是否有朋友、家人；而最后他们决定保护这个星球，在他们地球上的时光中，是否有什么是他们珍视的。**

**“不论他们出于什么做出这个决定，我要感谢那些值得珍视之人。”**

**——摘自 克拉克•肯特的笔记**

 

新墨西哥，移民营——

“所以……你是真的觉得我掉下去会挺好玩的，还是怎么的？”

这时他们正漂浮在移民区的上空，从华盛顿出发，横跨了几乎半个美国来给瓦伦蒂娜过生日。埃尔南吃惊，或者说装作吃惊地看着他。

“你在生气？”他说，“不敢相信……我真不知道你能被几个姑娘推下去。”

“首先，她们没推我。第二，那不是‘几个姑娘’，那是‘十一个女性’，当数量超过两位数的时候你就不应该用‘几个’了。”

埃尔南几乎能从他嘴角撇下来的度数看出他护目镜底下皱起来的眉毛。他不看早晨的报纸，但是他知道柯克会看，而且看见自己尴尬的头条肯定不是什么令人欣喜的好事。

“好吧，十一个，嗯……女性。我道歉，我绝对没想看你掉水里。”然后他停下来斟酌了一下用词，“但是我有点喜欢看你应付她们。”

柯克沉默了，他脸上浮起一种仿佛大学寄宿生一样的“我室友爱好奇特我该怎么办”的表情。

“要不是贝卡在和特雷弗约会，”他貌似坚决地说，“你知道，我这次不会跟你来的。”

埃尔南被逗笑了。“这就是你抗议的方式，赌气然后推掉一切和我有关的派对？”

柯克没法回答这个精准的答案，仿佛被准确地捉住了一样，这只蝙蝠冲氪星之子呲了呲牙，然后转过去飞走了。

埃尔南挂着一个被娱乐到的笑容，跟在他身后。他们脚下就是那个熟悉的小棚屋，还有园子外那棵记住了他许多年愧疚的树。

“他有点怕你，”瓦伦蒂娜出来迎接他们，“我丈夫。他还不习惯，我打发他去田里了。”

埃尔南蹲下来给了她一个拥抱。“没关系，我们待到晚上就走。

她推着轮椅向前，也想拥抱一下柯克；蝙蝠侠后退了一步，然后僵硬地弯下腰让她抱了一下，还得到了一个意外的贴面礼。

“谢谢你上次带来的花，它长得好极了。

“呃……我给它嵌入了本地植物的一段基因，所以现在它能适应这里的气候，既然转录和表达的结果不错那我想……

“那我想你可以放轻松一点，亲爱的，”瓦伦蒂娜笑着打断他，“进屋里来吧，你看着像有一百年没跟人说话了似的。

“他前一分钟还生我气呢。”埃尔南说。

“我没……”柯克说。

“你肯定又欺负他了。”他的话淹没在瓦伦蒂娜的断定里。

埃尔南耸了耸肩：“我的错，我道歉了的。”

“好男孩……”瓦伦蒂娜领着他们进屋，“猜猜我给你们烤了个什么。

“苹果派。”

她立刻转着轮椅回过身，用力拍打埃尔南的腿，他像是很痛一样一边笑一边往后躲着。“你这个坏蛋，”瓦伦蒂娜也在笑，“不准用透视，你就是不懂什么叫惊喜对不对。

她从烤箱里拿出那个温热的派。“拿去吧，”她递给柯克，“拿到客厅去，没有埃尔南的份了。”

“哦瓦伦蒂娜……”她的弟弟在身后哀叹着，柯克拿着派去客厅了。

他或者贝卡跟着埃尔南回来过节已经有好几次了，但瓦伦蒂娜的家人还是有些诚惶诚恐，现在她的孩子正躲在卧室门边，探出头偷看柯克手上的苹果派。柯克只要一看向他，他就会自以为隐蔽地缩回去。

他端着那个派来到门口。“你可以出来吃它。”他对那个男孩说。

那孩子看了看他鲜红的护目镜，然后从他手上抢走了八分之一切好的派。

柯克无声地叹了口气，蹲在那儿等着他来抢走下一片。

“那棵树还没有被砍掉吗？”埃尔南站在他姐姐身后，从厨房的窗户里，能看见远处山坡上稀疏的树木。

“树可以活很久，”瓦伦蒂娜说，“但那不代表我曾经责备过你。

“你刚才还说我是坏蛋。

瓦伦蒂娜被他逗笑了：“好了，我确信你是真的没事了

“因为我发现就算离开家里，也还有一个人愿意相信我是个……”埃尔南看着客厅，“你怎么说的来着，英雄，好人？反正就那一类的。”

“我以为你想说两个人。”

“你说贝卡？”他翘着小胡子笑了，“她一直觉得我是个混蛋。不，我是说我的小蝙蝠。”

“那我替你们感到高兴。”瓦伦蒂娜温柔地注视着他，“但爱是互相尊重的，埃尔南，他不是谁的蝙蝠，他就是他自己。

埃尔南隔着那面墙看了一会儿前厅里的柯克。“你说的对。”接着他转回视线，在瓦伦蒂娜面前半跪下来，像是小时候那样对他的姐姐伸出手。“抱抱我吧，瓦伦蒂娜。”他像小时候做了噩梦醒来时那样说。

柯克带着半个派和一个孩子回到厨房时看到的就是这样的景象——超人伏在瓦伦蒂娜的膝盖上，他揽着她的手臂，而她用双手覆着他的肩膀，像是圣母图里的玛利亚与耶稣基督。

 

 

**“人们真正接受正义联盟的存在，是在威尔·马格纳斯的机器人危机之后。他们顶着被陷害的压力，和来自国防部的风险，又一次拯救了我们的世界。就连一向激进的露易丝都对他们改观了，在人民的呼声中，他们终于成为英雄。**

**“对此，布鲁斯只是轻描淡写地说道：‘我早就告诉过你。’**

**“‘我从不怀疑你。’我说。**

**“当我写下这些时，超人刚刚声明神奇女侠陪同莱克斯·卢瑟博士离开了地球。这未免让人心生不安，但‘她会回来的’，超人说道，‘当危机来临，她永远都是联盟的一员’。**

**“‘而卢瑟把氪星的科技留给了我，’他毫不在意地说出这个可能是政府机密的事情，‘我将用它造福于这个更美好的世界。’”**

**——摘自 克拉克·肯特的笔记**

 

华盛顿，正义大厦——

“我认输，它脱离了人类语言的任何一种体系。”

柯克颓丧地垂下肩膀，他面前的小球还在兀自念出发音诡迷的单词——也有可能是句子，反正他听不懂。

就在几天前埃尔南成功地把他飞船上的AI下载到了这个金属球里，从此以后它就跟长了双隐形的翅膀一样到处飘来飘去，不仅擅自监控了大厦，还擅自跟整栋楼的电子系统建立了联系。最操蛋的是它只接受来自它母语的命令。

埃尔南好像还挺高兴的，他叫它小氪。小氪现在能帮助做一些数据处理和物体扫描，或者在埃尔南干活的时候围着他飞，一边随机播放几首弗拉明戈小调。他们正很努力地想教它英语。

但显然它在教他们氪星语这方面比他们教英语更拿手些。

柯克不止一次地怀疑外星人也有种族优势，就在他节节退败的时候，埃尔南已经能给它下达一些简单的命令了。这会儿他让小氪不停地对着柯克重复同一个词，据说是柯克•朗斯特姆在氪星语里的名字。

根据经验柯克是不会信这种鬼话的，等小氪学会了英语他早晚能问个明白。

而现在……

“你想歇会儿吗？”埃尔南举着杯咖啡问他。而他知道咖啡因对氪星人的作用几乎为零，那么埃尔南喝这杯咖啡可能只是因为它好喝。

他在脑子里快速过了一遍这个推论，然后推开椅子。“好吧。”他说。

但埃尔南没有要走的意思，他看着大厦的落地窗。

“有什么事吗？”柯克问。

“我只是在想，”他说，小氪已经停止了它的单曲循环，“贝卡之前一直想在楼里种点花，‘像在公社那样’，她说，只不过我们没有土，所以我想现在也许能试点外星法子。”

柯克似乎是翻了个白眼，但他的眼睛是红色的，埃尔南不是很确定他有没有翻。“事实上，”他语气平直地说，“植物不是一定需要土壤的，很多时候土和基质只起到固定根系的作用，它们有相应元素的电解质溶液就可以存活了。”

“是，教授。”埃尔南摊手道，“你可以浪漫点，柯克，你真的不打算给你的氪星玫瑰起个名字？”

“我更愿意叫它实验品01号。”柯克说，“给它起名字是威尔会干的事……”

埃尔南把他从椅子上拉起来。“拜托，”他一只手扶着他的肩膀，“我们说好了，过去的事就让它过去。”

没有护目镜的蝙蝠侠看着他，似乎仍有些动容。

埃尔南想了想。“好吧，”他说，“那么确实有些事不能被略过：你还欠我一支舞，记得吗。”

“什么？”柯克终于从悲伤里抬起头，实际上，这消息太过刺激性了。

“就上次，在韦恩家，酒会的时候。”

“我以为你是开玩笑。”

“现在不是了。”他耸耸肩，搭在柯克肩上的手滑落到他腰间的腹外斜肌，把他拉近。

准确来说是腹外斜肌和背阔肌的交界处——柯克暗地里想。他越过埃尔南的肩膀盯着他的斜方肌，他的心里在尖叫：住手，朗斯特姆，他在邀请你，别把这变成一堂解剖课。

“我走一步，你走一步，行吗？”埃尔南给他讲解了一下动作要领。

“好。”柯克说，声音颤抖。

“扶着我的腰。”

他慢半拍地扶上埃尔南的腰。

大厅的灯突然暗了，窗棂上的百叶窗被拉下来。小氪围着他们，以一种非常适中的速率飞行，播放一首可能是华尔兹或者小步舞曲的歌。

所以它其实很早就学会听英文了，柯克想，这个跟它主人一样混蛋的AI。

它的主人又把他拉近了一点，现在他们几乎贴着了。

“能赏脸跳个舞吗？”埃尔南问。

他紧张地低头看着他们的脚，然后快速地点了点头，鼻尖擦过埃尔南的衣领。三角铁敲出第一个音的时候，埃尔南向后迈了一步。

他慌忙接上，迈错了脚，第一步就踩上了埃尔南的脚背。

“放松，”埃尔南说，“我们再来一次。

小氪重新播放了这首曲子，像是四重奏的大提琴一样，他们逐渐跟上了节奏，然后成为旋律里不可分割的一部分。柯克亦步亦趋地跟着他的舞伴，他的临时导师，他的……

他不敢再往下想了。

他们一边缓慢地转着圈，一边在地板上划出一个不太完美的螺旋。进入第二个乐章的时候，他的另一只手落在了埃尔南的肩头，而埃尔南两手都扶住了他的腰。

“抬头，”他突然说道，“我得跟你说句话。

柯克茫然地抬起头，挂着个像是被吓到的表情。“什么？”他莫名地问。

小氪突然上下浮动起来，在播放背景音乐的同时开始一遍遍念叨它先前不停重复的那几个词。

埃尔南静音了它：“闭嘴，小氪，我自己来。

然后他吻了柯克•朗斯特姆。

啊哈，柯克在身心巨大的震颤中想道，他就知道那句话不是什么鬼扯的氪星名字。

 

 

**“如今，我对正义联盟和这个世界越发充满希望。随着科技的探索，宇宙更加广阔地向我们敞开怀抱，同时也证明了来自地球外的危胁是随时存在的，并非是他们带来了什么怪物。我很高兴有这些神明在守护着我们。**

**“何况，他们的联络员史蒂夫·特雷弗上校曾明确地表示：神奇女侠一直在关注着地球，她曾经通过‘爆音通道’回来，并为军部解决他们力所不逮的危机。**

**“超人成了联盟的发言人，而蝙蝠侠开始越来越多地留在正义大厦，布鲁斯说哥谭的晚上都要见不到他了。**

**“作为两个和他们有过小小私交的人类，我们都希望他们为了地球的同时，自己也能过得好。**

**“毕竟，是他们告诉这个世界：当灾难来临，我们不必再惧怕。”**


End file.
